


Two Prizes

by Cofui



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bargaining, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Kabal is bested by Kano and has to pay the price for his mistake.
Relationships: Kabal/Kano (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Two Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a bit of a writer's block lately, but I should have some Apex coming soon.

"I told ya' love, this plunder is mine. Too bad I had to prove it to ya'," Kano smirked bending down to the other's level, " 'put up a hell of a fight though, damn quick that's for sure."

The man grunted blood streaming the gaps between his fingers, a clean cut straight through the meat of his thigh damn near deep enough to see the bone. A silly mistake. Didn't see the damn fucker pull another knife out his boot. And of course said fucker is rather proud of himself, that talisman is worth a fortune.

"Looks like I get two prizes in one night huh? You gotta name," the Aussie purred grabbing the wounded's mask, "Don't get shy now, you were talkin' up a storm earlier love, promise I won't bite." Kano laughed softly tilting the others head, presumably looking for latches.

The other huffed, looks like he was talking himself out of this one,

"Kabal."

"Kabal aye... you're a mysterious one aren't you," Kano smirked giving up on the latches, ripping the mask clean off Kabal's face. Kano whistled grabbing hold of Kabal's chin his rough hands against his skin, "Well aren't you a beaut'... almost makes me feel bad for cuttin' ya'." Kabal squirmed the searing pain in his thigh not making the situation any better, "Damn it, you've already won, just take the talisman and go!" He spat not up for fun and games, especially when he has to figure out how the hell he's going to get home.

"Ya' didn't think I was jus' gonna leave you out for the wolves did ya'? Especially when you turned out this pretty love," Kano smirked sliding his thumb across Kabal's lips, parting them to look at his gold plated k-9's. Kabal snipped at his thumb just barely missing the Aussie, the flirting was cute but it isn't his first time in this type of.... _situation_.

"Y'er a feisty one aren't ya'," Kano hummed, "We could use someone like you in the Black Dragon love... and tell you what..." Kano stood grabbing the talisman off the warehouse floor, "You come with me, join the Black Dragon, and this talisman is yours." Kabal growled softly blood still pooling around him, "Doesn't look I have any other choice," he snapped.

"Cause you don't love," Kano purred grabbing a fist full of Kabal's hair, the same knife used to cut his leg pressing paper thin cuts into his throat, "I'm doing this out the kindness of my heart beautiful, and could easily bleed you dry right here right now." Kabal bit at his tongue making the _tactical_ decision not to fight against him. He's used to working alone, kept the money all to himself and none for nobody else, but dying at this moment didn't sit right with him, so he swallowed whatever pride he had left,

"I'll go."

Kano hummed pleased with his decision "Right choice beautiful," he chuckled sliding the knife back into his boot and placing the talisman into his bag, "Well shall we get movin'."

"And how do you expect me-"

Kabal's sentence was cut short as the taller lifted him bridal style with unsettling ease, "Don't worry love, I've got you." Kabal had no idea why such a _cliche_ line would pull such a childish blush out of him but it did, _damn him to hell._ Kano smirked noticing the new pinkish tint on the smaller's cheeks, "It's not as bad as you think, especially when you're one of mine, you'll grow into it beautiful."


End file.
